


Bound

by lary



Series: Flashes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The why underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

 

 

On my knees, ready. Waiting.

 

_For many, crazy is a label given by others, a stigma they have to carry._

 

Rope criss-crossing my chest. Circling my arms, tying my wrists together, tight. Around my throat, constricting, but lightly enough to allow me to breath. Over my hips and waist, between my thighs and down to ankles. Containing my body completely.

 

 _I am privileged, for my crazy is inside._ _Yet, that in itself can sometimes be a problem. Nobody else really sees my crazy, except sometimes in my barest moments, when all walls are down, even the ones I build to protect myself from seeing its extent._

 

My cock leaks and begs for his touch, only to be given it when he decides so. A flush heats my skin while his gaze travels over me, black and penetrating, as if looking right into my soul. Severus is the only one who ever has come close, who knows it the best.

 

_My crazy almost always only hurts me. Yet, often I am so fucking functional that I start to believe in the illusions and veils in my mind that make me appear sane. That's when the trouble begins._

 

Touches, light but intent, more intense in their gentleness. His eyes burning where his fingers touch, trailing over each binding his magic put onto my body, starting from my feet and moving upwards on my legs, the sleeves of his black robe brushing my bare skin. He ignores the way my breath catches when he brushes his fingers over my erection, only to follow the ropes upwards on my chest and my arms. Finally coming to rest on my throat where his fingertips trail over the rope over and again, desire burning in his eyes, his lips parted slightly, his touch possessive even while soft. I swallow, causing him to snap out of it. His eyes fix on mine while his hands move upwards to caress my cheeks, into my hair.

 

 _Invisible, unseen, the crazy can grow, unchecked, its claws extending into talons, its teeth sharpening, until it starts to rip into me from inside, and by that point I've become so accustomed to_ not seeing _that I still believe myself sane even when lacerations pattern my body, even when I'm bleeding all over._

 

“Mine,” Severus whispers into my ear, making me shiver. This, some might call crazy, but in reality it is why I can't let it break me. He kisses me light and soft, his tongue leading mine into a slow dance, his hands still in my hair, all of it painful in its reverence. It goes on much longer than I can take, but he simply swallows my keening sounds and brushes my tears away. Only once they're no longer coming, once the pain has numbed and its intensity has burnt out, that's when his fingers circle my cock. He lets me bury my face in his neck, holding me close while pleasure washes over me, making me gasp _yours_ into his skin over and over again.

 

_The only way I can keep the crazy under control is to look it in the eye every single day._

 

 


End file.
